Xemnas and Kingdom Hearts forever
by Oathkeeper13
Summary: This is a wired paring. He is in love with Kingdom Hearts.
1. Xemnas and Kingdom Hearts in love

**Xemnas and Kingdom Hearts forever**

**Odd paring.. I don't own Kingdom Hearts!**

It was in the afternoon at the Castle that Never Was. Xemnas was at the Alter of Naught talking to Kingdom Hearts. (Doesn't he know that it doesn't talk back? I guess not).

"Oh Kingdom Hearts, I love you so much", said Xemnas.

All of a sudden Saix came in the Alter of Naught.

"Superior, I have news for you", said Saix.

"Can't you see I'm busy?" Asked Xemnas.

Xemnas doesn't like it when members entered the Alter of Naught, while he was talking to Kingdom Hearts.

"Yes, I know you are, but I-", Saix got cut off by Xemnas.

"I'm busy, now get out!" Yelled Xemnas.

"Yes sir", said Saix as he formed a black portal, and teleported away.

"Peace and quit, Kingdom Hearts I have something to ask you. Oh whats that you say? Oh don't get scared now. I have something to ask you. Will you marry me?" Asked Xemnas.

(O.o what? Is he nuts or what?)

"Oh you do, I must tell the others", said Xemnas as he teleported to the Gray Area.

* * *

"LISTEN UP MEMBERS, I'M GOING TO SAY THIS ONCE", yelled Xemnas.

"What is it Xemmy?" Asked Demyx.

"Tell us you old coot", said Xigbar.

"Kingdom Hearts and I are engaged", said Xemnas happily.

Everyone; O.o

"That is great", said Saix.

"Whens the wedding?" Asked Roxas.

"I'm not sure but it will be soon. Now goodbye", said Xemnas as he teleported back to the Alter of Naught.

"He's marrying a stupid heart, that isn't even alive", said Larxene.

"He loves Kingdom Hearts so much", said Saix.

"I have the perfect flowers for the wedding", said Marluixa.

"Just for a heart. I'm not going to the wedding", said Larxene.

"Just go to make the Superior happy", said Saix.

"It's kinda weird, that he is going to marry a heart", said Axel.

"I think we all should think of plans for the wedding, after your missions", said Saix.

"Yeah, I'll play music", said Demyx.

"Go to your missions now", said Saix.

Everyone left to go do their missions.

* * *

**That was so wired. Thanks for reading! Next chapter coming soon! :)**


	2. Plans for the Wedding

**Plans for the Wedding**

All the members got back from their missions, they were all siting on the floor with Saix.

"Okay, members, we need plans for the wedding", said Saix.

"First lets see if there's any guests coming", said Roxas.

"His brother Xehanort is the only one that is coming", said Saix.

"What is next?" Asked Roxas.

"How about the flowers?" Asked Axel.

"Marluixa has that taken care of", said Saix.

"Yes, I do. I grew them", said Marluixa.

"Can I play all kinds of music?" Asked Demyx.

"No, you only play wedding music", said Saix.

"Aw man", said Demyx.

"How is he going to kiss the heart?" Asked Luxord.

"I'm not sure", said Saix.

"I'll cook for the wedding", said Xaldin.

"How is going to marry them?" Asked Zexion.

"I am", said Saix.

"Are we missing any thing else?" Asked Vexen.

"The decorations", said Saix.

"Who is going to get them?" Asked Axel.

"Two people will, and I'm going to pick", said Saix.

_"Please not_ me", said Larxene to herself._  
_

"It's going to be Axel, and Luxord", said Saix.

"Do we go now?" Asked Luxord.

"Yes you two may go", said Saix.

Luxord and Axel arose from the floor.

"What store do we go?" Asked Axel.

"Any one you want", said Saix.

"Alright", said Luxord as he summoned a black portal, and walked in it with Axel.

"When is the wedding?" Asked Vexen.

"Knowing Xemnas, it could be this week", said Saix.

"I'm going to start cooking", said Xaldin.

"Okay members, get ready for the wedding", said Saix.

All the members arose from the floor, and did what they were told.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Do you wonder what store Luxord and Axel went to? Find out in the next chapter! :)**


	3. Axel and Luxord go to Welmart

**Axel, and Luxord Go To Welmart**

Luxord parked the car near the front of the store.

"Why park here? We could of parked all the way over there", said Axel as he pointed to the last parking spot.

"I'm to lazy to walk very far", said Luxord as he turned off the car.

Axel hated lazy people, and he doesn't like it when they park near the store. They both got out of the car and entered the store.

"The wedding items are straight ahead", said Axel.

Luxord didn't say anything. They both finely made it to wear the wedding stuff was.

"You know what we forgot", said Axel.

"What did we forget mate?" Asked Luxord.

"A cart", said Axel.

"Look there is on that just appeared", said Luxord as he pointed to it.

"Oh deluxe", said Axel.

"When you say forget, and you say the name of the item and it will appear", said Luxord.

"That's supper deluxe", said Axel as he got the cart.

"Yeah, it's deluxe alright", said Luxord.

As Axel was getting wedding stuff off of the shelf, Luxord was gone.

Axel noticed that he was gone.

"I bet he went to go look at cards. Oh well, I guess I'll get the stuff", said Axel.

* * *

"Oh I gotta get those", said Luxord as he picked up a box of cards. "It's the Legend Of Zelda ultra supper deluxe, with extra deluxe. Oh sounds deluxe".

Luxord picked up the box of cards, and held them in his hand, and he began to look at more cards.

"Oh, It's Beetle from Zelda. But they only have super deluxe. I'll get that one too", said Luxord as he took the cards off of the shelf. "That's all I'm gonna get".

Luxord walked away from the cards, and walked where Axel was.

* * *

"Look what I got", said Luxord as he showed him the two box of cards.

"Could you help me get more stuff", said Axel.

"Sure thing", said Luxord as he put his cards in the cart.

Half hour later.

"That's all we need", said Axel.

"Let's go check out mate", said Luxord.

Axel pushed the cart, and went to cash register number 8.

"Why go to 8?" Asked Luxord.

"Because, It's my number, and I'm awesome", said Axel.

"I hate waiting in line", said Luxord.

"It's only one person", said Axel.

"But so what", said Axel.

Four minutes later, it was finely their turn.

"Finely", said Luxord.

Axel and Luxord put the items on the cash register, and the cash register scened the items, and it did a beep noise. Luxord and Axel were putting the stuff in the cart.

"That will be 623", said the woman.

Axel handed her the munny.

"Thank you, and have a great day", said the woman.

Axel and Luxord pushed the cart outside to their car. Axel and Luxord put the bags in the back seat of the car. As they were done, Axel put the cart, in the return cart spot. Luxord got in the car, and Axel did too. Axel started the car and drove off.

* * *

**Next chapter coming soon!**


	4. Decorating The Castle

**Decorating the Castle**

Luxord and Axel made it home. Luxord parked his car. They both got out of the car, they got the bags from the back seat. When they entered the Castle.

"We are back," said Axel.

"Good we can decorate the Castle," said Saix.

Luxord and Axel placed the bags on the table in the gray area.

Saix opened one of the bags.

"Why are there cards?" Asked Saix.

"Those are mine," said Luxord as he took the bag away from Saix and took out the cards. He put his cards in his pocket.

"Alright people, let's do some decorating," said Saix as he took out the decorates out of the bags.

All the members took some decorates from Saix and started to hang them on the walls, and all around in the castle.

* * *

Now let's see what Xemy is doing.

"Oh my Kingdom Hearts, let your light shine so bright. I can't wait for us to get married."

Ok, I guess Xemy is still talking to his soon to be wife. And the members are decorating the Castle.


	5. Still getting ready

**Still getting ready**

"Everything looks good guys," said Saix.

Demyx stopped decorating. "What about the Alter of Naught? Are we going to decorate the Alter of Naught?"

"Yeah, that's were the superior and Kingdom Hearts are going to get married, " replied Saix.

"Can I go decorate there?" Asked Demyx.

"Yes, and Axel is going with you," said Saix.

Axel heard his name. "You want me to do something?"

"Yes, you are going to decorate the Alter of Naught. That's were the superior, and Kingdom Hearts are going to get married, " said Saix.

"Sure I can do that," said Axel.

"Now you too go," said Saix.

Demyx formed a portal. Him and Axel grabbed a lot of decorations. Demyx formed a portal, and they both walked in the portal.

"Xaldin," called Saix.

Xaldin stopped decorating. "Yes, Saix?"

"How about you pick out recipes, to cook for the wedding, " said Saix.

"Sure, I'll do that," said Xaldin.

Xaldin formed a portal to go to the kitchen, and he walked through it.

"Marluixa, how about you pick out some flowers, " said Saix.

"Of course." Marluixa was skipping in toward the hallway, to his room.

"That seems to be it. Everyone keep up the good work," said Saix.

**Find out what happens when Axel, and DDemyx go to the Alter of Naught!**


	6. Alter of Naught

Axel and Demyx heard music coming from the Alter of Naught. They peeked their faces around the corner, and saw Xemnas dancing, and singing.

Xemnas was listening to "We are never ever getting bacj together". By: Taylor Swift.

Axel, and Demyx had their months wide open.

Xemnas was singing like a girl.

Axel, and Demyx were laughing.

"How are we going to decorate, if he's singing?" Asked Demyx.

"We just walk in on him," replied Axel.

"In a movie I watched , they was this guy who was dancing, and his friend walked in on him, and his friend fainted, and never woke up again, " said Demyx.

"Demyx, it's a movie, it's not real, and that's impossible for anyone to do that, let's go."

"No, way," replied Demyx.

"Come on." Axel grabbed Demyx's arm, and walked in on Xemnas.

Xemnas didn't hear them, his music was to loud.

Axel, walked over to a stand, he still held on to Demyx. The CD player, was on that stand, Axel turned off the CD player.

Xemnas stopped singing and dancing, and looked towards were the CD player was, he saw Axel, and Demyx. "What in the kingdom hearts is going on?"

"We are here to decorate, " replied Demyx holding out the decorations.

"Well, go ahead, " said Xemnas.

Axel let go of Demyx, and they both started to decorate.

Xemnas was sitting in a chair eating cookies. That randomly appeared "No, move it to the left."

Demyx moved the decoration to the left. "Like this?"

"Yes, and Axel you are fine," said Xemnas.

Axel, and Demyx finished putting the decorations up.

"We are done," said Axel.

"Good job boys," said Xemnas.

"Thanks, well we are gonna go back to the Grey area," said Demyx.

Axel formed a portal, and they both walked through it. 


	7. Laughter

Axel, and Demyx walked out of the portal, and entered the grey area. The members, and Saix were sitting on the couches, and making sure that they aren't missing anything.

"I got the flowers", said Marluixa happily.

"I picked out some recipes", said Xaldin.

"Good, are we missing anything else?" Asked Saix.

"Look, the kiddos are back", said Xigbar.

Axel, and Demyx were still laughing when they sat down on the couches.

"What's so funny?" Asked Saix.

"The boss man", said Axel. He couldn't breath, because of all the laughing.

Demyx couldn't even talk, he just kept on laughing.

"Stop laughing, and tell us you losers", said Larxene.

"Ok, when Demyx, and I were going to the Alter of Naught, we heard music, we peeked our heads in to see what the boss man was doing. He saw him singing like a girl, and he was dancing. He was listing to "We are Never ever getting back together", said Axel.

Some of the members were laughing.

"ENOUGH!" Yelled Saix.

Everyone stopped laughing.

"Don't laugh at the superior. That's not nice, be nice to your superior", said Saix.

"How about we talk more about the wedding", said Vexen.

"Oh yes. Do we need anything else?" Asked Saix.

"No, I think we are all set", replied Zexion.

"The wedding is in a week or so, and that means we have work to do", said Saix.

"What about a cake?" Asked Roxas.

"Xaldin, is going to make the cake", answered Saix.

"We don't need a whole lot of stuff, cause it's just us and his brother", said Axel.

"Yeah, that's true", said Saix.

"I know what I'm going to do with the cake. The superior will like it", said Xaldin.

"Tell us about your cake", said Xigbar.

"I was going to make the cake, a heart shape", said Xaldin.

"That's cool", said Saix.

"That's stupid", commented Larxene.

"Is there anything else you are missing?" Asked Axel.

"I don't think we are", answered Saix.

"So, now what do we do?" Asked Demyx.

"Go do missions", said Saix.

"Axel, Demyx. If you see Xemy do that again, you should video tape it", said Xigbar.

"That would be good black mailing", said Axel.

"We will, come on Axy, we have to go on our mission before Saix gets mad at us", said Demyx.

All the members went to go do their members.


	8. Saix has gone mad

All the members came home from their missions.

"Guys, the wedding is in two days", said Saix in a panic voice.

"Don't need to panic, we have everything about done", said Xigbar.

"Xaldin, for Kingdom Hearts sake, go make the cake", said Saix really fast.

"I'm on it", said Xaldin as he formed a portal, and teleported to the kitchen.

"Are you feeling ok, Saix?" Asked Roxas.

"I'm fine", yelled Saix.

"Clam down, Saix", said Axel.

"Don't tell me to clam down, the wedding is in two days, two days people", yelled Saix.

"Maybe you should sit down for awhile. That makes me feel better", suggested Demyx.

"What if I don't want to sit down?" Yelled Saix.

"Then don't sit at all", replied Demyx.

"What do you think we should do?" Asked Xigbar to everyone.

"I don't know", replied Axel.

"We could knock him out", said Demyx.

"No," said Xigbar.

"Members, just go to your rooms", said Saix.

The members headed toward their rooms.

"Axy," said Demyx.

"What?" Asked Axel.

"We should go back to the Alter of Naught, and video tape Xemy", said Demyx.

"I heard that", said Saix.

"Saix just heard that, and you know he doesn't like us doing that kind of stuff", said Axel.

"That's true", said Demyx.

"Let's just go in our room, and leave Saix alone", said Axel.

"Yeah", said Demyx.

Axel, and Demyx walked in the hallway, and went in their room.

**Wow, Saix, he needs to clam down. Something is wrong with him.**


	9. Axel and Demyx are up to something

It was the next day, all the members are hanging out in the grey area.

Xaldin was in the kitchen making food for the wedding.

"The wedding is tomorrow, " said Axel.

"Xaldin been in the kitchen for hours," replied Roxas.

"Yeah, it's for the wedding," replied Demyx.

"Saix seems much calmer, " said Xigbar.

"People, listen up, I want you to dress nice, do not wear your clocks," announced Saix.

Mean while..

"Oh my sweet Kingdom Hearts, tomorrow is our big day, I can't wait. I'm going to put on some music. " He turned on his CD player, the song "White horse, by: Taylor Swift. He was singing and dancing.

Xemmy is happy.

"What do you want us to do now?" Asked Demyx.

"Do whatever you want, you are not to go anywhere," said Saix.

Axel whispered in Demyx's ear. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking? "

"I think so," replied Demyx.

"Let's go upstairs, I have my camera, " said Axel gettiny up from the couch and walking off.

Demyx arose from the couch, and followed Demyx.

They walked up the stairs.


	10. Black mailing

Axel and Demyx were at the Alter of Naught. Xemnas was still listening to Taylor Swift. The song "You belong with me" played.

They peeked their heads around the corner, Axel pulled out his camera out of his cloak pocket. The red head started to film Xemnas.

Demyx laughed quietly, Axel covered his mouth with his hand.

Xemnas was singing and dancing. Xemmy was just happy.

The song ended. "Time to get some cupcakes."

Axel stopped filming, he saved the video, they formed a portal and they quickly teleported to the grey area.

Xemnas teleported to the kitchen to get some cupcakes.

"What have you two been up to?" Asked Saix.

"Nothing at all," said Axel as he took Demyx's hand and they walked in the hallway.

"Axel, what are you doing?" Asked Demyx.

"I have an idea, I'm gonna plug the camera in the TV, and play that vido," said Axel.

Demyx thought that wasn't a great idea, Saix is right there, and they could get in trouble, but Demyx wouldn't get in trouble, 'cause is wasn't his idea of doing this, it was Axel's idea. "Go for it."

Axel took Demyx out to the grey area. "Hey members watch this." Axel pluged his camera in the TV.

All the members sat on the couch. Axel truned on the TV, and his video appeared on the screen, the red head played his video.

All the members laughed, Saix was so angry. "You are so in trouble, Axel."

"Uh oh," said Axel.

The video ended. Axel teleported off somewhere.

"Axel get back here," said Saix with anger. He left in a portal of darkness.

Demyx took Axel's camera. He knew Axel would get in trouble.

"That was good black mailing," said Xigbar.

"Sure was," replied Luxord as he placed a card down on the table.

Demyx walked off to his room.

Wow, that was crazy! Find out what Axel gets for a punishment! 


	11. Axel's punishment

Axel was hidding in the library, it was pretty big. He thinks it will be hard for Saix to find him. Axel was hadding behind a bookshelf.

"Do you have any two's?" Asked a british man.

"Go fish," replied a man with an eye path.

Axel knew who these voices are, they are Luxord and Xigbar. The red hair nobody, peeked his head at the end of the bookshelf. They were playing Go Fish.

Axel was watching them. While he was watching them, Saix was still looking for Axel.

Saix looked in his room, outside, he looked everywhere, but he didn't look in the library. Saix smirked, and he formed a portal of darkness, and he teleported to the library.

Saix saw the Gambler of Faint, and the Free Shooter.

"Hey Saix," said Luxord.

Axel had an 'uh oh' look on his face he had to move, but where?

"Hello have you seen number 8?" Saix asked with a serious look.

"No, never seen him," replied Xigbar.

Axel moved his head away from the bookshelf, he just stood there, he had a smirk form on his lips. He snapped his fingers together, a heartless appeared, it wasn't just any heartless. It had Justin Beiber's face on the heartless.

"Holy heartless, it's Justin Beiber, " said Xigbar.

Saix looked at it. "Very well."

Axel pulled out a tape recorder out of his cloak pocket, he pushed play on it, and it played One Time, by Justin Beiber.

Luxord and Xigbar laughed.

This was Saix's favorite song, Axel knows that he'd dance to it.

Saix took the heartless and he danced.

Axel laughed. "Good times." The red head took out his camera, and he was video tapping him.

Once the song ended Axel stopped vido tapping. Saix stopped dancing.

Axel was laughing his head off.

Saix could hear him laughing.

"Nice dancing," said Xigbar.

"You got the game moves," said Luxord.

Saix ignored them, he walked behind the bookshelf where Axel is. "Number 8, your in trouble. "

Axel looked at him. "I know, what are you going to give me a punishment? "

"I want you to replay that song more then an hour," replied Saix.

"Are you joking?" Axel asked.

"Yes, now go work double what you usually work, but more hours, now go," said Saix.

"Ok," said Axel as he formed a portal, and he walked through it to do his mission.

Saix teleported out of the library.


	12. Cooking

It was at night at the Castle that Never was, Axel just got back from his mission, he walked out of the black portal, and he saw nobody there.

"It must be bedtime, oh boy", said Axel as he teleported to his room.

The next day

Everyone got dressed, and entered the Grey Area, and of course Saix is the one that is always up first. "Members, tomorrow is the wedding, and I need you to get things done, and no fooling around, Xaldin make the cake, and soups, 13, and 8, you are going to help Xaldin, everyone else clean up."

The Members teleported off, and did what they had to do.

In the kitchen...

The boys were in the kitchen, Xaldin was at the counter top, looking at his recipes.

"What are you going to make?" Roxas asked.

Xaldin forgot that Roxas is annoying, he asks to many questions, and he talks about random things. "We are making evil deluxe soup."

"Cool," said Axel.

Xaldin got out a bowl, he looked at the book. "It calls for bugs, and magic from each Members weapons. "

"I don't think that's a good recipe, " said Axel.

"Make chicken noodle soup," suggested Roxas.

Xaldin turned the page. "How 'bout, beef soup."

"Souds good," said Axel.

"I'll get the meet," said Roxas as he walked over to the refrigerator, he opened the freezer door, he picked up the beef, he closed the door, and he walked over to the counter.

"I'll get a knife, and a cutting bored," said Axel as he walked over to the sink, below the sink was a drawer, he opened it, and he pulled out a knife, he closed the drawer, above him was cupboards, he opened the cupboard door, and pulled out a white cutting bored, he walked over to the counter, and he placed them down.

Roxas opened the beef, and he put the beef on the cutting bored, and he threw away the plastic.

Axel cutt up the beff in bite sized pieces.

Xaldin got some vegetables, and another cutting bored, and a knife, he cut up the vegetables.

Roxas did nothing. "I can't wait to dance, and eat food, but it's just going to be us, and his brother young Xehanort."

After hours of cooking, and baking, they had to put that stuff somewhere.

"Would ya look, Roxas was sleeping the whole time," said Axel.

Xaldin looked at the sleeping Roxas, who was on the floor. "What a lazy butt."

"The cake looks great," said Axel.

"Hmph, thanks, we are done, wake Roxas," said Xaldin as he teleported out of the kitchen.

Axel kicked Roxas' boot.

Roxas woke up. "Can't you see I'm sleeping?"

"We are done," said Axel.

Roxas stood up from the ground fast. "Oh boy"!

They teleported out of the kitchen.

Everyone was done, but no Saix, where did he go?

Axel had a smirk on his lips, he remembers that video he took of Saix, he walked over to the TV, he plunged his camera in the TV. "Look at this members. "

The Members gathered around the TV. Axel pushed play on his camera, then he sat down.

When the video ended everyone laughed so hard.

Axel took his camera, he put it in his cloak pocket, Axel played the video just in time, Saix entered the Grey Area. "Missions now!"

The Members laughed their way to do their missions.

This chapter isn't that funny, thanks for following, favoring, and reviewing. This story is almost over, in the next chapter Axel gets something, I'm not going to say more, you'll have to wait, for the next chapter!


	13. Awkward moment for Axel

I'm going to call this a POV, any way enjoy!

Members just got back from their missions, but Axel was still out, the Organization members headed to the hallway of Nothing, but Larxene stayed in the Grey Area, she walked over to the large glass, she leaned on it, and she looked at the heart shaped moon.

"Soon, we will get our hearts back." The blonde haired girl was waiting, why was she waiting?

The corner of her green eye, was a black portal, it appeared in the Grey Area, she turned her head. "That's him."

The figure came out of the portal, it was not an ordinary figure, it was Axel he stepped out of the black portal, Axel saw Larxene, he smirked, and went his way toward the hallway.

"Axel." She walked in the middle of the Grey Area.

Axel stopped walking and he looked at Larxene. "What is it?"

"Come here," she replied.

Axel had an 'uh oh look on his face', did he do something wrong? If he did he's going to get hit, she's a bully, he walked over to her.

"You did such a great job with the video taping, and your were so brave, when you taped the second time, you didn't get into trouble. " She place a hand on his chest, she slid her hand on his chest down to his belly button.

Larxene is a big flirt, is that what she wants is to touch me? "And?" He replied. He really didn't know what to do, he wanted to get away from her.

But as he moved his foot back a little, her lips were pressed on his.

Ok, this is awkward, she never wants a kiss from someone, why me?

She put her arms around his neck, and she kissed him.

Axel put his hands on her waist, and he softly kissed her back.

"Kiss me more," she said while kissing Axel's neck.

Axel sighed and he kissed her hard, and he put her against the wall.

Larxene was enjoying every moment of this.

Axel was hoping that she wasn't going to do anything bad, but to late, he heard his cloak unzip. Ok it's time to go. "Larxene don't, this story is rated K not T."

Larxene continued to unzip his cloak. "So? We can get a room."

"Stop, I wish, but no, this story has to be funny, not romance," replied Axel as he stepped away from her.

"Why don't they write a story about us?" Larxene suggested.

Axel zipped his cloak up. "Um... I'm going to bed." He ran in the hallway of Nothing.

Larxene followed him.

I hope you liked it, sorry it's not funny, I just wanted to do a POV.

Larxene: Are you going to write a story about Axel and I?

Me: No.

Larxene: But you did one for Zexy, and I.

Me: I know, but no.

Any way, the next chapter is the last chapter!


	14. Xemnas and Kingdom Hearts get married

It was in the morning, the members were getting ready for the wedding, they were cleaning, putting the food on the coffee tables in the Grey Area.

Xemnas was in the mirror fixing his tie, while humming Here comes the bride.

Saix opened the door to the Alter of Naught, he walked in. "Xemnas, it's ready.

"It's show time," replied Xemnas with a smirk.

"I'm going to get the members and your brother, " said Saix as he teleported to the Grey Area.

The boys were wearing tuxedos, and the girls were wearing dresses.

"Members, and Xenhanort, report to the Alter of Naught, at once," said Saix.

Everyone teleported to the Alter of Naught, there were chairs set up, they sat in the chairs.

Axel, and Larxene sat next to each other, he put his arm around her, in the back of the chair. Yup their dating.

Saix was over by Xemnas, and of course Kingdom Hearts.

"I'm ready, " said Xemnas.

His brother was so happy for him, but why is he marrying a heart? He needs to get a real girl.

"Xemnas, do you take Kingdom Hearts to be your wife forever? " Saix asked.

"I do," he replied with a smile.

"Kingdom Hearts, do you take Xemnas to be your husband forever? " Saix asked.

"She said I do," said Xemnas.

"You may kiss the bride," said Saix.

Xemnas teleported up in the sky to kiss Kingdom Hearts, than he teleported back inside.

Everyone clapped.

"There are some food and cake," said Saix.

Everyone teleported to the Grey Area.

Xemnas saw his cake. "It's shaped as Kingdom Hearts, I love it."

Xaldin served everyone to get soup.

"I'm so happy for you brother, " said Xanaort as he hugged his brother.

"I'm glad you came," he replied giving his brother a hug.

Minutes later, and everyone was done with theie soup.

Saix cut the cake, and he gave everyone a piece.

"This cake is good," said Xemnas.

"Thank you," said Xaldin.

Xemnas and Kingdom Hearts are happily married, and they lived happy ever after, the end.


End file.
